Murder and Deception
by LadyMacaroon
Summary: The NCIS team find themselves in a rather interesting situation: What connection does a Marine have to British teen superspy Alex Rider? And why the heck are K-Unit in DC? Rating because I am paranoid... :) R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

**My first NCIS/AR fic... No hate please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Though I wish I did! This is set Season 3 onwards (no Kate sorry). Alex Rider (after Jack is dead)**

**Alternate ending: Alex did not go and live with the Pleasures; he stayed with Tom Harris.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs marched into the bullpen clutching a mug of coffee grimly. He had a bad feeling about today. First, he was dragged out of bed by his obnoxiously loud neighbours who thought it was appropriate to play very off key Mozart at three am, then his car's check engine light was on, then the gas station was closed and he had to take his canary yellow Dodge Challenger and got laughed at by one of the trainees, and he was not allowed to headslap them.

"Hey, boss! Director Shepard wants you up in MTAC ASAP. She said something about a petty officer tried to kill a British boy; apparently he was MI6. Double homicide; one of his neighbours, a marine commander was also found dead. The kid is still alive, and Ducky has already gone there to survey the scene." DiNozzo hollered from behind his latest copy of GSM, with a rather _proactive _picture on the cover.

"Tony! Your voice is louder than a storm horn!" snarled Ziva, as she began to clean her Sig. Again.

"Uh, Ziva, the term is foghorn." stated McGee as he emerged from behind his desk. He had a collection of dust in his short fluffy hair.

"Now you ask why I have a problem with your oh so confusing language, McGee!" retorted Ziva, throwing her hands up in frustration. Gibbs silently walked up to them, and gave each of them a giant head slap and headed off to see what the director wanted for the umpteenth time.

"Ah, Jethro. Cutting it a bit fine, are we?" asked Jenny rhetorically, arms crossed as she moved back to let Gibbs into MTAC.

"DiNozzo and Officer David, Director." he replied shortly. "What is it today?"

"Fourteen year old boy was apparently beaten and left for dead by a petty officer. His neighbour, a Navy Commander tried to stop him, but was shot dead. But,the boy is British. I had McGee check up on his files, and apparently works for MI6." Jen handed Gibbs a file, but he had already left, the door to MTAC swinging open. Shouts of 'on it, Boss!' were heard, as the MCRT jogged to the elevator, and the usual sound of Tony and Ziva's arguing were also in the background.

* * *

"Ziva! Bag and tag, McGee photos, DiNozzo interview witnesses." Gibbs barked out orders as he walked over to Ducky and Palmer, who were gently examining the boy, who lay unconscious and barely breathing. The house was a usual crime scene; agents running around, witnesses, yellow police tape all over the place. The average crime scene, just with a British 16 year old spy nearly dead on the porch. Fun, thought Gibbs sarcastically, stepping over Ziva who was dusting for fingerprints.

"Ah, Jethro. The boy is all right, but might need a little strapping up. Mr. Palmer? This reminds me of a time when my old school mate from Eton..." Ducky began mumbling about his childhood again. Gibbs felt a headache coming on, he needed Ducky to shut up and shut up fast or he would end up using his last resort (learned from Abby): duct tape.

"Duck, he was MI6." It worked; Ducky's jaw dropped and the tumble of words immediately ceased. The elderly and gentle ME's eyes blazed in uncharacteristic anger, as he and Jimmy Palmer lifted the boy onto a stretcher.

"Um Dr. Mallard? What is MI6?" asked Palmer questioningly. Although he was assistant ME, he was a tad slow to catch onto things that were outside his area of profession, resulting in the nickname of the Autopsy Gremlin.

"Well, Mister Palmer, MI6 is a branch of British Intelligence, though my respect for them has waned considerably; using a child! My mother always thought Alan Blunt was a bastard. They were school mates back in primary. He was a big bully towards her, pulling her hair and doing childish things. Odd how he turned into the boss of MI6." For once, Gibbs actually listened to Ducky's shorter than usual speech. So Blunt was the boss. He had one heck of a word for him, and Gibbs was sure that Doctor Mallard did too.

"Gibbs, I found something. That is Mossad. This means that someone else was involved in this operation. I do not understand, why have they attacked a British boy?" Ziva's gloved fingers held a knife blade with a inscription in Hebrew: Israel's native language. The other side had the Mossad crest embossed onto it.

"Take that back to Abby, Ziva. This is definetely going to be a very tedious case." Gibbs growled. Hell, he was going to have a talk with this Alan Blunt. Using children for spies?! The very idea was incredulous.

"I don't want the boy out of your sight, and Ducky glean all the evidence off the boy before you send him to Bethesda. That is, unless his health is in any great danger?" Gibbs stalked off, and began pawing through the growing pile of evidence, courtesy of the ex-Mossad kick-ass ninja-Ziva. Ducky shook his head.

"Good, Ziva. DiNozzo! Quit flirting with the ladies and get some photos." barked Gibbs, as he spotted Tony eyeing up some cute looking girls, who were standing by the picket fence, cowering in Gibbs' 'marine stare'.

"Boss, the two marines were Petty Officer James Anderson and Commander Randy Somerset. Somerset is the British SAS liaison. They enlisted in 2003. These ladies are his neighbours, Annie Ray, Sarah Colman and Jenna Henderson. They were the ones who made the 911 call, which was forwarded to NCIS. This pretty lady here was Commander Somerset's wife, Callie. " piped up Tony, reading off his PDA.

"Attaboy, DiNozzo. Ziva found a knife belonging to Mossad, which means someone else was here. Get the blood samples and anything incriminating off to Abby. I also need witness statements." ordered Gibbs.

"Um, Gibbs? Who exactly is this poor child?" inquired Ziva questioningly.

"Alex Rider, MI6 operative." said Gibbs. Ziva's mouth dropped open in shock, Tony looked very angry and McGee just looked very confused.

* * *

Alex woke to Ducky's monologue. He lay on a steel table in autopsy, covered by a blanket with a coat under his head.

"Ah, good morning young man!" Ducky greeted the boy jovially. Alex winced; Ducky had the overhead light trained on him. Alex raised his arm, which had been bandaged.

"I took the liberty to sort you out while you were unconscious. I had Mr. Palmer give you some painkillers, no ill effects, I hope?" smiled Ducky, pushing Alex back down onto the table.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you and where exactly am I? Who is Mr. Palmer?" asked Alex. He seriously had absolutely no idea why he was here.

"You are in autopsy, NCIS Washington DC. I am Doctor Donald Mallard, though most refer to me as Ducky. Jimmy Palmer is my assistant, excuse his timidity, he gets a little bullied by young Anthony." explained Ducky. Alex was shocked. He was in NCIS?! Last time he looked, he was at Jack's house in Indianapolis, mourning three deaths. Her parents had died, resulting in him coming over to their funeral, joint with Jack's. Her father had died of a heart attack and her mother from a broken heart after they had learned of her death in Cairo.

"Why am I in NCIS? What happened?" Alex was alarmed. He tried to get off the bed, sweeping Ducky away roughly as the old man tried to let him stay there. Ducky was surprisingly strong, and shoved Alex back onto the steel table.

"Ah, I think Jethro Gibbs would be the best person to ask." Ducky flipped open a file, and positioned his spectacles. The door to autopsy dinged open, and none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped out.

"Ah, Jethro! I was not expecting you for quite some time. Tea?" asked Ducky, as he poured steaming English Tea into a mug. Gibbs declined; holding up his coffee cup. Ducky poured a dash of milk in it and handed it to Alex.

"Well? Sir, I don't know who you are, or where I am, or why I am here. Could you please enlighten me?" Alex gripped the mug tightly.

"My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, though everyone calls me Gibbs, or Jethro. You are in Washington DC, under protection detail. You were assaulted by a Petty Officer. I don't know why yet, but Abby is figuring it out. And Duck, could Alex leave now, as Palmer has a body or two waiting in the cooler that I would like an autopsy report on. I need to see Abbs anyway." Gibbs barked, helping Alex to his feet.

"Abbs?" asked Alex questioningly.

"Our forensic scientist. You'll like her." Gibbs led him into the elevator and pushed the button that would lead him to the forensics lab.

* * *

When the pair stepped out of the elevator, loud rock music deafened them.

"Wait! I will be back in a minute." shouted Gibbs, jogging down the corridor, inserting a five dollar bill into a vending machine. He pulled out possibly the biggest cup of all time, of some kind of drink called Caf-Pow!.

"What is that?" asked Alex questioningly, suspiciously eyeing the drink.

"Abby's favourite. If she finds something good, I give her this as a reward. I dislike it though; too much sugar and it is worse than Red Bull. Though if you want some?" replied Gibbs. Alex shook his head; he and Tom learned the hard way that any of them having Red Bull would not end well.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" cried Abby, looking up from her work and jumping towards Gibbs and Alex. A second later, Alex felt himself crushed by the biggest hug in absolute eternity; nearly getting his eyes gouged out by her scary looking spikes that hung off her dog collar. Shocked, he stood stock still until the Goth released herself.

"Um... Hi?" he asked awkwardly.

"Are you all right? Those MI6 were so mean to you! They are so dumb and they are such abusers of their power! I want to tear Blunt apart! He is such a big fat, fat, fat, fat cat! I can't believe anyone would hurt a child." raged Abby, stamping around her lab in an uncharacteristic flash of temper. Gibbs looked a bit shaken; Abby never spoke ill of anyone, so she evidently hated Blunt to the bottom of her heart.

"Abbs? Evidence." Gibbs handed the Caf-Pow to the emotional forensic scientist who took a long gulp from the straw.

"Better. OK, so I am analysing the blood samples Ziva found, but Major Mass Spec is being slow today. But, I got a hit on the fingerprints Tony found on the knife. Callie Somerset, Commander's late wife, but it doesn't really help because after McGee's background check he found she collected knives. Now, I just need Ducky to find me a bullet."

"Ah Abigail, I am afraid that I cannot find a bullet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops... may have forgot to disclaim the characters last time. I only own the plot! R/R please? Thanks so much for the good reaction from last chapter!**

* * *

_"Ah, Abigail. I am afraid I cannot find a bullet"_

"What?! But Ducky, you have never failed before!" Abby was absolutely hysterical by now.

"Abby. The only reason Duck has not found the bullet is because it is not there. The shooter must have shot him and dragged Commander Somerset over wearing latex gloves and burned clothes. However, McGee did find this." Gibbs produced a specimen jar out of his pocket. For a split second, as he raised his arm, his Sig was visible. Alex stood motionlessly beside Abby, looking a bit worried. Ducky caught sight of his wary expression.

"Abigail? Perhaps we get a move on?" suggested Ducky.

"Oh, yeah. Would you mind giving me a blood sample, and a tissue sample from where the bullet entered? And, thanks Bossman, I will find out what the murder weapon was. Alex? Have you seen my ballistics lab before?" she all but snatched the jar from Gibbs' hand.

"Alex? Would you like to meet the team?" asked Gibbs, leading him out of the lab, as Abby whipped out her phone.

* * *

"Oh my God Tony! Why do you always insist on us eating Big Macs from McDonalds'? It is so greasy; enough to wax a car fuel tank!" snarled Ziva, biting into her hamburger whilst staring at it distastefully as mayonnaise dripped down.

"Because, Zee-vah, I am Senior Field Agent. And the term is 'fill a fuel tank'. How do you even wax a fuel tank anyway?" smiled Tony, sucking a large gulp of Coca Cola from his straw.

"Really, Tony? A Happy Meal? What am I, six?" muttered McGee as he took out his lunch. Before Tony could respond, he was silenced by a powerful headslap, delivered by none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Team, Alex. Alex, my team." Gibbs was brusque, walking out of the bullpen stiffly.

"Hello Alex. I am Officer Ziva David, Mossad." Ziva introduced herself with a warm smile, putting down her lunch.

"Timothy McGee." Timmy shook Alex's hand.

"And that," Ziva jerked her head at Tony who was busy shoving a huge mouthful of burger into his mouth. "is none other than Anthony DiNozzo."

"Pleased to meet you." Alex greeted them. He sat down hesitantly in the chair that Timmy dragged out for him.

"So, Alex. Know any good movies?" Tony finally swallowed the last of the giant meal. Ziva rolled her eyes and began to do her paperwork, whilst McGee scowled and began thumbing through his copy of Deep Six.

* * *

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen, clutching a large cup of black coffee, already half empty. He was surprised to find Alex chatting animatedly to McGee.

"...and then Special Agent Lisa and Special Agent Tommy got together?! What happened to Amy Sutton?" asked Alex, looking genuinely interested in the book.

"Well, she and a bunch of her friends.. Oh, hi Boss!" McGee stopped talking immediately.

"What just happened? DiNozzo!" barked Gibbs, making Tony drop his copy of GSM.

"Oh, Alex here was just admiring Special Agent McGemcity's works." Tony cut in smoothly. Before Gibbs could open his mouth, a black whirlwind zoomed up to him. Abby wore a triumphant smile on her face.

"I just found our murder weapon. 100 percent match. A Beretta M9 gun. And that helps, because Balboa's team were assigned to search the neighbourhood. Petty Officer Anderson's gun is still in his holster; I checked it. But Commander Somerset's gun has disappeared." Abby rattled off, sneaking a sip of Gibbs' coffee.

"Good work; I'll get you your Caf-Pow! when I visit Ducky." Gibbs sat down in his chair, slamming his fist onto his computer.

"Uh, Boss? Maybe you should click the 'on' button?" suggested McGee, tentatively pressing it for him. Gibbs stared at the computer.

"Officer David. Oh, hello Abby. Yes. Oh? You need Gibbs downstairs? No? Dr. Mallard? Oh, you do not want Alex along, because it would scare him, yes? All right. You want him in the lab? Will do, Abby." Ziva spoke into her phone, slamming it down.

* * *

"Hello Jethro. I have assembled a psychological profile..." Ducky began to rattle on, reading off his report. After the old man finished, Gibbs took the yellow manila folder off him, and said his thanks. He grabbed a Caf-Pow! for Abby, and headed off to her lab.

"Abbs, would you mind to watch Alex?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah of course! But where is he going to stay tonight? And I suggest that you get me some more evidence or I might not find anything for us." she replied, blinking her mascaraed eyes owlishly at him.

"My place. See you later, Abbs and be prepared for some evidence." Gibbs handed the caffeinated drink to the enthusiastic Lab Goddess and stepped out of the forensics lab.

On the way to the elevator, he saw Jimmy Palmer looking at something in his hands with furrowed eyebrows; he recognised that as a page of Tony's favourite magazine: GSM. As Gibbs waited, he saw Ducky exit his lab still wearing his autopsy gear and shouting for Palmer.

"Jimmy! I was so worried about you..." Ducky began, but soon trailed off when he saw the document in Palmer's hands. "James Palmer! Have you been hanging out with Anthony DiNozzo lately?" he inquired, with a suspicious look on his kind face.

"I, uh, found this on the floor..." Palmer was cut off by Ducky's berating him, something about being 'sexist' and 'Anthony's chauvinistic behaviour rubbing off on an innocent soul'. The arguing left Gibbs with a slight smile on his face.

Gibbs marched into the bullpen, watching as his agents silently did paperwork.

"Gear up! We are headed down to Commander Somerset's home; Abby needs more evidence." he shouted.

* * *

"Ziva! You took the damned van on two wheels down the crossroad!" sulked Tony, stepping out of the van. Ziva followed suit.

"I said I was sorry! What else do you need me to say? By the way, your hair looks like a mouse's nest." Ziva pointed out.

"Ziva! The term is rat's nest." retorted Tony.

"Both of you shut up and search Petty Officer Anderson's home. Move it! Make sure it is empty!" bellowed Gibbs. Tony and Ziva pulled out their guns and began storming the house. Shouts of 'clear' rang through. Gibbs and McGee began bagging potential evidence from the house, until they were interrupted.

"Gibbs! Come quickly!" Ziva shouted into her phone. Gibbs immediately dropped his tweezers and sprinted to the next house.

"What?" he asked, breathing heavily. Tony pointed at a still figure in the closet. She had long blonde hair, wore a simple dress, and was suspended from the hanger rack by a length of wire.

Callie Somerset hung inside the wardrobe. Dead.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? **

**Apologies for some random stuff, I AM CURRENTLY BETALESS, maybe someone can suggest, yes? I will update soon, promise :) And sorry, there will not be a lot of Alex in the next few chapters, he will become involved a bit later. And MI6 may or may not be involved, depends on where my muse takes me :P.**

**Jeanne**


	3. Chapter 3

_Callie Somerset hung in the wardrobe. Dead. _

"Call Ducky. We need him here right now." Gibbs barked, exiting the room. "DiNozzo, gather more evidence. David, pictures. I will send McGee over soon."

"On it, boss!" DiNozzo was serious for the first time. Ziva ignored him, whipping out her camera and began to take pictures. Gibbs exited the room, as Tony hit the speed dial button and called for Ducky. As Gibbs exited the front porch, he saw McGee slicing a part of the step.

"What are you doing, McGee?" he questioned, ice blue eyes boring into McGee.

"I found some fluid on it with Abby's UV light technology, so I am bagging it for her." he replied, stammering a bit.

"Good." Gibbs snapped on a pair of latex gloves and began probing around.

* * *

"Jethro! Where is the poor woman?" Ducky's Scottish brogue was heard over the sounds of the NCIS M.E van.

"Closet. Petty Officer Anderson's home." Gibbs replied shortly, as Ducky strolled towards the home.

"Mr. Palmer? The gurney and a body bag if you please!" Ducky shouted, continuing towards the house. Palmer obliged; nearly knocking McGee flat on his butt as he manoeuvred the gurney into the house.

"Oh what a poor woman. You are such a beautiful young lassie, such a waste." Ducky whispered to the dead woman.

"Um, Doctor? Corpses do not talk..." Palmer pointed out.

"Yes, I know, Mr. Palmer! But, they do speak to me. Just not through their mouths." Ducky replied. Palmer was a bit scared, but he desperately wanted to impress Doctor Mallard so he did not show it. They unhooked the wire, and lay the woman into the body bag. Jimmy placed the incriminating wire into a evidence bag hastily provided by Ducky.

"Well, Jethro, I believe we are done here." Ducky and Jimmy led the gurney out into the van and roared off back to headquarters.

"Hey, Boss? Enough evidence found?" Tony gestured to about five evidence bins, all bagged and neatly tagged.

"Good. Lets go back to base. I believe we have intel we need." Gibbs slid into the drivers seat. "Well come on! You won't just _teleport_ back to the Navy Yard!"

* * *

"Abby? Hello Abby?" Ducky's voice could be heard over their little 'skype' program.

"Yeah? Give me a minute I'll be with you in a sec." Abby punched a few buttons on her mass spectrometer. "With you, how can I help?"

"Ah, Abigail, I have the blood samples from both. They seem to have some kind of similarity but I need your high tech equipment." Ducky replied. "I have Mr. Palmer sending the supplies."

"OK, he is here now, gotta get Major Mass Spec moving. Come on!" Abby shouted at her mass spectrometer, while accepting the blood from Palmer. With a long gulp from her Caf-Pow, she cracked her knuckles and began to work.

* * *

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! I think I found something out!" squealed Abby, jumping up and down.

"OK." Gibbs replied.

"Cool, so Commander Randy Somerset, blood type O positive. He came clean for the alcohol and toxins test, but I did find a high concentration of Benzodiazepines in his blood. Almost 30% of what someone is supposed to have. But, that particular type is a prescription drug. As well as that, Callie Somerset, blood type AB positive, also had Benzodiazepines in her blood, but she had twice the amount of what her husband was administered. I think someone killed them with the drug, and made it look like a murder. Callie and Randy both died less than 24 hours ago." Abby rattled on and on.

"Good work, Abbs. McGee! Check up the sales of Benzodiazepines in the Quantico area. Abby, how much of the drug would have to be administered for this, and what brand?" Gibbs barked.

"Hmm... at least 1000mg for such a quick death, maybe 2000mg for Callie. And the brand is Valium." Abby replied instantly.

"McGee! Find me who bought Valium in the past 72 hours." shouted Gibbs. Timmy hastily complied.

"Petty Officer Anderson bought 3000mg worth of Valium." Timmy called out.

"Um, Boss? Where is Alex going to stay tonight? The Navy Yard is closing in about an hour." DiNozzo pointed out.

"With me." Gibbs replied smoothly. "Now, DiNozzo, why don't you get on with your paperwork? Ziva, please escort Alex up here. He is in Conference Room 5."

"Yes Boss." Ziva snatched her phone and began walking to the elevator.

* * *

As Ziva walked down the hallway, she noticed a slight chill in the air, but wrote it off, despite the growing feeling in her gut. When she opened the door to Conference Room 5, she immediately noticed the absence of a certain British Superspy. Ziva immediately pulled her backup Com-Unit out of her pocket and shouted into it.

"This is Officer David. We have a blond sixteen year old somewhere in the Navy Yard. He was not where we left him. Commence search immediately." growled Ziva, sliding her gun from her waistband. She slipped off her shoes for stealth, and padded out into the corridor.

"Officer David, this is Special Agent Balboa. We are commencing the search down the West Side." Balboa's voice sounded through the Com-Unit.

"Officer David, Special Agent Daniel Ruiz. We are searching through the corridors." Ruiz's Mexican accent was heard.

"Copied." Ziva whispered. She could hear a clanging sound in a broom cupboard near where she was standing. She slipped beside it and prepared to kick the door down.

"NCIS! Drop your weapons!" she ordered, her boot blasting the door clean off its hinges. She stared at the figure in the broom cupboard. When she spotted the sawn off shotgun in his hand, she sprang into action. Officer David's leg flashed, kicking the gun from the man's grasp. When he retaliated with a punch, Ziva grabbed his arm and twisted it into a bone breaking lock. He got his revenge by slamming the Israeli in the temple. Reeling, Ziva struck out with a powerful elbow to his face, and he slumped to the ground,unconscious. Ziva searched his pockets and cuffed him to the door. Ziva found a dog tag and she immediately put it inside her she stepped out of the closet, she was still feeling the effects of the man's punch. As a result, she did not notice the brutal fist that swung into her already weakened skull. She fell to the floor in a dead faint, unmoving.

The mysterious attacker pulled out a syringe and injected a drug into the Mossad ninja. But he did not notice the paper fluttering down to the ground. He picked up the unconscious woman and swiftly pulled the fire alarm. He leapt out of a side window, and piled the Israeli into a black car. Inside, was also the unconscious body of Alex John Rider.

* * *

**Did you like, did you like? If you liked it please review? Makes me super happy! And I am betaless, so please excuse any small errors yes? **

**Jeanne**


	4. Chapter 4

_Inside, was also the unconscious body of Alex John Rider._

Ziva massaged the cramps out of her stiff limbs. She felt shackles on her ankle. She saw in dismay that her gun had been removed, as well as two of her best knives. Luckily, she still had one strapped to her bra, and the one strapped to her leg. When she stretched, she felt the dog tags hanging on her neck. As she reached to put them away, she looked above and saw a masked guard dragging a unconscious or dead woman. She reminded Ziva of Tali, her little sister, who had died in the Hamas suicide bombings. When a lock of thick auburn hair fell through the gantry, Ziva felt the cold star of David on her neck.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ziva! Run! Leave me!" screamed Tali, as she threw herself at the man holding a switch. Ziva saw the man's hand punch the red button. She ducked down as the building around her exploded._

_"Tali!" shouted Ziva. "Tali, Tali, Tali! Where are you?"_

_"Ziva!" Tali's voice was weak and pained._

_"Talia! Stay alive for me. Please." sobbed Ziva, hugging her sister. Tali shoved something at Ziva._

_"Ziva... I love you." Tali's eyes closed. And never opened._

_"Tali! Why was it not me? Why would you punish me in this way?" Ziva screamed in anguish. She took out her knife and cut a lock of Tali's hair._

_"I vow upon this star," whispered Ziva, holding up the star of David. "That I will never let any of my team get hurt. That I must not run away like a coward." Ziva put on the necklace. She never took it off._

* * *

"Tali!" she howled. Tears streaked down her face.

"Officer David? Are you all right?" Alex croaked. He was shackled as well, but covered with many cuts. She winced; she had learnt the exact same techniques in Mossad and knew it was extremely painful. Ziva nodded, pressing a finger to her lips. She sat with her back to the wall, formulating an escape plan.

"Food." A white masked guard slotted two bowls of brown mush and four bottles of water into the room.

"Drink. Then I will let us escape." Ziva pressed a bottle of water into Alex's hands. The second the guard left, Ziva had removed a bobby pin from her hair and picked all the locks in a minute. She slipped the knife on her leg to Alex. She pulled the one from her bra and waited for the guard to arrive. When he did, Ziva silently slipped behind him and snapped his neck with a quick twist. Silent as a cat, she and Alex slipped out of the room.

Ziva and Alex padded down the hallway, Ziva subduing each of the three guards in an equally silent way. She soon made it to the main gates. Upon seeing two security guards, she and Alex went back to back.

"Go!" she shouted, and both of them leapt into action immediately, Alex lashing out with a roundhouse kick, and Ziva judo-throwing the other. They sprinted to the gates.

"Cover me." she whispered, and began to pick the lock. Soon, they were out. Ziva and Alex ran quickly, from street to street.

"North Carolina." said Alex, pointing towards a sign. Frowning, Ziva walked into a hotel.

"Hi, I am so sorry, but me and my little brother have lost our parents. Please may we use the phone?" she asked politely, feigning tears.

"Yes of course!" The receptionist obliged.

"Dad? We are in North Carolina. I will explain later. Regency Hotel. Thank you." Ziva dialled DiNozzo's number.

* * *

"Ziva!" Tony hugged Ziva, kissing her on the cheek. She retaliated by kissing him on the mouth. McGee stood awkwardly in the side.

"Missed you." she whispered.

"Alex! Are you OK? Oh my God! Oh my God!" squealed Abby, wrapping a thick blanket onto Alex's shivering frame. She picked him up and levered him into the car, tucking Bert under his head.

"Abbs, could you drive them to Bethesda while I call Ducky?" asked Gibbs, scooting into the passenger seat. Through the rearview mirrors he could see Tony and Ziva still making out.

"Sure." Abby slid into the drivers seat, tapping BETHESDA, NAVAL HOSPITAL onto her GPS.

* * *

"Hello again, Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. How are your lungs? Oh and you must be Special Agent David. Brad Pitt." Dr. Brad Pitt offered his hand.

"_Officer _Ziva David. Hello Dr. Pitt. You have the same name as the actor Brad Pitt yes?" she inquired.

"Yup. Okay, please follow me. Are you up to walking or would you prefer to be wheeled?" he asked.

"Walk." Ziva replied immediately.

"And the boy?" he shot back.

"I can walk fine." Alex whispered, even though Gibbs was half carrying him. Dr Pitt looked at him for a second opinion.

"Wheel him, please. It looks like some of his cuts were infected." Gibbs lay the half-unconscious boy onto a chair.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Maybe I can take some blood and some swabs so that I can try and glean some DNA off the knives?" asked Abby hopping up and down, as Dr. Pitt wheeled him away with a wheelchair hastily produced by a nurse.

"Sure, Abbs. Just tell Dr. Copper, he is working on Alex now. Ziva is resting, but knowing her, she has probably escaped... Speak of the devil." Gibbs trailed off as he saw the Israeli jogging down the corridor.

"Alex. Where is he?" she inquired.

"ER." Tony replied. "Do you want us on protection duty, boss?"

"No. McGee and I will take first watch. You be here by Seven tomorrow morning. David, you have to stay here for the night or Dr. Pitt will have my head." Gibbs stated, turning on his heel.

"Fine, but you are being over protective. I am not a Chinese doll, you know." she retorted, looking distastefully at her hospital gown. She smelled like disinfectant, and hated it like hell.

"Uh, it is China doll." Tony corrected.

"What? What does China have to do with dolls?" she asked in genuine confusion.

"I will, uh, get back to you on that."

"Go home, Tony. Get some rest. I will see you at seven am." Ziva pecked Tony on the cheek and gracefully strolled down the corridor into her room.

* * *

"Good morning Tony." Ziva had her eyes closed and hands folded upon her chest.

"Ziva? How did you know I was here?" he asked in wonder.

"Well, Tony, for starters I could hear you. And secondly, your dumbsy ness would never let you into Mossad." she replied smoothly, opening her eyes. She smiled at Tony who was sitting on a chair beside her holding a bag.

"The term is 'clumsiness', Ziver. And, I am not as clumsy as McClumsy so there. I brought you a burrito by the way. Thought you might have had enough of the hospital crap." Tony held out the burrito and Ziva ripped the tinfoil off and began wolfing it down.

"You know, Tony." she remarked between giant bites of burrito. "I used to like Jell-O until they made me eat a truckload of it! Yuck, it was like Mossad recruit training."

"Ziva? How do you even get into Mossad?" Tony questioned, unwrapping a burrito of his own.

"Classified."

"Dang it. Come on. Tell me."

"Classified."

"Come _on_. Tell me."

"CLASSIFIED."

"Tell me?"

"No. If you ask one more time, I will not even spare you _one _limb!"

"Come..." After spotting the look on Ziva's face, Tony paled, squeaked, turned and ran for his life.

"Stupid boy." laughed Ziva, finishing her burrito and starting on his. "Urgh, so much cheese."

* * *

**Lol, the ending kinda cracked me up. Anyway... I might not be doing daily updates for a week because I am on VACATION. But I will try to pre-write (is that even a word?!) two or three chapters because you guys rule! And I was watching a Season 6 NCIS marathon... I 3 Heartland, Murder 2.0 and Dagger. OMG Michelle Lee has a sister? And she was the MOLE?! OMG. And sorry for spoiler alert, but it was just amazing, and when Michelle died I cried even though I knew she was the mole... **

**Tx for listenin' to my really long rant about nothing at all.**

**xxxxx**

**Jeanne**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Stupid boy." laughed Ziva, finishing her burrito and starting on his. "Urgh, so much cheese."_

"I got the information. I tracked down the buyer of that Benzo thing that Abby mentioned. The only person that bought that amount of the drug was Petty Officer Anderson. But oddly enough, the credit card belonged to Sarah Colman, his neighbor." McGee exclaimed.

"The plot thickens!" shouted Tony dramatically. "Hey that was my burrito, Zee-vah!" he added indignantly.

"Yes, and you put too much cheddar cheese. Mozzarella is better." she retorted.

"Both of you stop arguing about the properties of cheese. McGee, you and Ziva with me. We are going to search Sarah's place. DiNozzo, stay here with Alex." ordered Gibbs. Alex stood awkwardly.

"Are you hungry? Because if you are, Tony would be very happy to get you some food." queried Ziva with a warm smile at Alex and a devilish smirk at Tony.

"No, I am all right. I already had an omelet on the way. But thanks for the offer." he replied quietly. Ziva looked at the boy fondly. She had not known the boy for long, but had already grown to like the quiet, well mannered young boy.

"Oho! The Boss likes you!" shouted Tony. Gibbs looked annoyed.

"DiNozzo, the evidence isn't going to grow legs and run to Abby's, you know."

"On it, Boss!" Tony grabbed his backpack haphazardly and ran behind Ziva who was walking composedly to the elevator.

"Oh no," groaned Tony spying the car keys in her hand.

"That is why it pays to be fast." Ziva twirled the keys on her finger.

* * *

"AAAAAAGH! Ziva Elizabeth David! Are you _trying _to kill all of us?" shrieked Tony.

"No. I am just driving normally. This will stop any potential snipers and evade IEDs." she replied, jerking the steering wheel wildly.

"Ziva! We are not in Israel. There are no IEDs in America!" retorted Tony grumpily.

"Hah!" she snorted, flooring the brakes. "We are here."

"DiNozzo! Warrant to search the house?" Gibbs held out his hand. Tony grabbed a pile of warrants from his backpack.

"No, that is Petty Officer Jordan. No, definitely not Mrs. Hargreaves. She lives across the hall, for Christ's sake!" shouted Gibbs.

"Here." Ziva swiftly produced a neatly folded paper from her backpack. "I threatened to kill McGee with a paperclip if he did not print me a warrant."

"Good. DiNozzo and Ziva, get as much evidence as you can. Clear the house first though, only if there is a living soul we use the warrant. Kick down the door in case Colman makes an escape." Gibbs declared.

* * *

"I will go through the front door, you cover me all right?" whispered Ziva. Tony nodded. She lifted her Sig from her belt and put her fingers up. Three, two, one. As her last finger went down, her leg went smashing into the door, pulling it off its hinges with a resounding boom. The two advanced into the house, checking the rooms methodically.

"Clear!" shouted Ziva from the kitchen.

"Clea..." Tony trailed off as he opened the wardrobe.

"Tony! Tony? Are you all right?" Ziva screamed.

"Yes, I am fine. But not the body in the wardrobe."

"Again? I will call Gibbs." she inspected the body. A man wearing marine clothes was suspended by a length of black wire. Underneath the body, a pair of wire clippers were found. Smeared on the walls were blood. Dog tags were poking out of his uniform.

"Gibbs? We have the body of, let me check his dog tag, Petty Officer Anderson. Oh, Ducky will be here in 10 minutes? Thank you. Tell Tony to find evidence, and McGee will bring the light stick, yes? See you." Ziva ended the call.

* * *

"Oh my, what a poor man." murmured Ducky, inspecting the body. "No more to see, apart from myself and Mr. Palmer of course. Now, lets get you down to Autopsy to see what killed you, though I can see straight away. Mr. Palmer, gurney!" He and Jimmy lifted the body onto the gurney inside the body bag.

"I will get the evidence to Abby and be back before you can say Rob Jackinson." declared Ziva.

"Ziva, the term is Jack Robinson, but whatever works." Tony said, as Ziva hopped into the van with Ducky, Palmer and the body.

* * *

"Hokai, what do you have for me, Ziva?" asked Abby taking a long gulp from her Caf-Pow!.

"Plenty of evidence, and I need to drop by with Ducky and collect a blood sample." replied Ziva in her crisp Israeli accent.

"Oh yeah, Duckman is totally reliable! Ok, I will try and pull some prints off and check the wires." Abby began bustling about her lab.

"Abigail? Abigail? Abigail!" Ducky's voice came through the little Skype thing that McGee had rigged.

"With you in a sec!" she shouted, grabbing her drink. "Yeah, whats up?"

"Your blood sample is ready. I am sending Mr. Palmer up with it now."

"Cool." Abby began to press many buttons on her Mass Spectrometer.

"Abby? Jimmy left this by the door." Ziva handed the test tube of the viscous red-black liquid to Abby who slotted it into her mass spectrometer.

"Come on, Big Daddy! You can do this! You never failed me before!" Abby encouraged her mass spectrometer. As Ziva turned to leave, the big machine spat out a piece of paper.

"Oh dear. This is not good." Abby's brown eyes skimmed the paper.

"What is not good, Abbs?" asked Gibbs from behind her, holding a Caf-Pow!.

"Evidence first, Caf-Pow! later." Gibbs pulled the drink out of her reach as the hyper forensic scientist lunged for the caffeine.

"OK, Petty Officer Anderson also had a high dose of Benzodiazepines in his blood. I believe as with Callie, it was a toxin injected into his blood and made to look like a murder." replied Abby instantly, snatching the drink which she took big gulps of.

"And, the suspect matches Colman because she was the only one that could have access to both homes. She hated both of them, which gave a her a motive. And she cleaned both their houses for extra money whilst they were on duty because Callie was always on a business trip." Ziva shot out.

"Well, we found our killer." Gibbs said. But his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yeah, Gibbs. McGee! What?! This is absolute bull!" he shouted.

"What happened?" asked Abby, cowering behind Bert the Hippo.

"Colman has disappeared. DiNozzo just put out a BOLO."

* * *

**Thanks for bearing with me for a bit! Just warning you guys, I won't update daily for about a week because I am going skiing! I will try to though, so yeah! Just saying this fic is nearly over, and the sequel will be coming out quite soon. It is called Homicidal Reasoning, and I will probably have the first chapter up by Christmas. Also, should I write a Ziva/Tony vs Abby/McGee Christmas prank war? **

**Review if you wanna have more chapters, or any suggestions will be gladly taken! And I do not own NCIS! **

**xxxxxxx**

**Jeanne**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people I am updating at goddamn six thirty am in an airport lounge... But I will try to do an update a day until Christmas, hokai?**

* * *

_"Colman has disappeared. DiNozzo just put out a BOLO." _

Ziva felt her heart sink as Gibbs delivered the news.

"Oh God. Oh my God, we have a marine killer on the loose!" squealed Abby, clutching at Gibbs.

"Yes, Abbs. We do. David, get McGee and DiNozzo into the bullpen. I want Colman's location, NOW!" ordered Gibbs.

"On it, Boss!" Tony and Ziva scuttled through the doors of Abby's lab and into the elevator.

"Bossman? Are we gonna find her?" whispered Abby, sniffling into Gibbs' shoulder.

"Yeah. We will be fine."

* * *

"Tony! Hurry up and let us go finish our paperwork and try and find Colman! She is like a lion in llama's clothing!" shouted Ziva.

"The term is 'wolf in sheep's clothing, Zee-vah!" replied Tony, exaggerating her name. The elevator doors dinged open, Tony stepped out... and walked smack into Special Agent Borin.

"Tony! We, meaning the CGIS have a case to hand over to NCIS. Early today, while we were doing a boat patrol in the Aquia Landing Beach park, a woman's body was found hung up with wire in a closet. We did not touch it." Abigail Borin handed Tony a file.

"Hung up with wire? Sound familiar, yes?" queried Ziva, craning her neck to look at the file.

"Yup. Lets' call Gibbs and tell him about... Heya Boss!" DiNozzo looked up from the file and handed it to Gibbs whom in turn dumped it onto his desk.

"Thank you, Special Agent Borin. Now if you will excuse me, I must get to my car keys!" Ziva dodged Abigail and beat Tony to the car keys by a millisecond.

"But you drove last time!" whined Tony.

"Reflexes, Tony, reflexes. Go faster."

"Hey guys, I got a hit on the BOLO! Aquia Landing Beach Park in Quantico." came McGee's shout from his desk.

"Where the body is..." Ziva snatched her backpack as Gibbs shouted 'Gear up!'.

* * *

"Ducky, Palmer with McGee. You guys will retrieve body and evidence on my command. DiNozzo, Ziva, secure the area. Go!" Gibbs whispered. Ziva and Tony slid their Sigs from their holsters and moved in simultaneously. They stayed together; Tony and Gibbs covering Ziva as she leapt the fence, the men following behind her.

"Should I pick the lock?" asked Ziva. Upon Gibbs shaking his head, Ziva kicked the door down, shouting the standard 'NCIS! Drop your weapons!'. Tony and Gibbs advanced into the house. Shouts of 'clear' rang out. Gibbs flicked open his phone and put Ducky on the line, telling him that it was safe for him to move in. Ziva began to dig through Colman's personal items, whilst Tony snapped pictures.

"Oh my, another gruesome death this way, poor woman. We will not be able to determine her identity till we get her down to autopsy, and Abigail as well. Come on, Mr. Palmer, let us take the poor man down to the morgue." Ducky and Jimmy lifted the body into a body bag.

"Boss, I found Benzodiazepine wrappers in Colman's trash; specifically Valium. And a heck lot of it too." Tony declared, as he tripped and knocked the trash can over. Ziva just poured the wrappers into a Evidence bag.

"I will bring the evidence back to Abby, and put out another BOLO. I will try my best to track down Colman." said Ziva.

"Good idea, Ziver. Take McGee with you." replied Gibbs, patting her on the back, as she and McGee hefted the boxes of evidence into the van.

* * *

"Okay, Major Mass Spec is analysing the data from the blood samples that we took from Private Angela Ray, and I have a feeling that I know what is coming. Other than that, the only prints we could pull from the drug wrappers were Colman's. But, I did find something else on the wrapper. The prints of a certain Head of MI6 that has been missing." Abby smiled triumphantly, taking a long drink from her Caf-Pow!. As she sipped, her Mass Spectrometer made a loud beeping noise and spat out a piece of paper.

"Yes, exactly what I thought. She was killed the exact same way as the others, but she had high concentrations of cocaine in her bloodstream." Abby read out the sheet of information to Tony and Ziva.

"Thank you Abby." Ziva held up her hand and answered her phone. "Officer David. You have a hit on our BOLO? A café down the street. Spotted with an old man, late fifties? Glasses, gray hair? Wearing a thick silver ring, same as the man? Yes, all right."

"Well?" asked Tony expectantly.

"Good news, we found Blunt _and _Colman. Bad news is, they seem to be married.

* * *

**Apologies for the short chapter; I promise that I will make it up to you. Like I said, ski resorts with horrid wifi are not that great for writing. And I am still betaless; any reccomendation? And I may not update daily as usual, so I am really, really sorry!**

**xxxx**

**Jeanne **


	7. Chapter 7

_"Good news, we found Blunt _and _Colman. Bad news is, they seem to be married."_

Gibbs looked extremely stunned as the words left Ziva's mouth.

"What? I thought Blunt was married to Mrs. Jones." Alex looked equally flabbergasted.

"Who was Mrs. Jones?" demanded Gibbs. Alex had never seen him as rough as this outside the interrogation room.

"The Deputy Head of MI6." replied Alex.

"What?! And she never did anything to stop Blunt from dumping you into the Spy World?" shouted Ziva incredulously.

"No, she did not. She just stood by and let Blunt use me." spat Alex. His hatred for the two was evident.

"Running a search on the MI6 database. This is going to take a while." muttered McGee slamming his fingers onto his keyboard. The MCRT just sat waiting patiently, working on their cold case paperwork rather halfheartedly.

* * *

"Found her! That was extremely easy, but digging out her connection with Blunt was far more difficult. You see, he was stored on a secure server using..." McGee babbled on about random computer stuff.

"For God's sake, McGee! Cut the nonsense and tell us!" barked Gibbs slapping the table.

"Uh sure, boss. OK, I found Blunt's secure accounts stored on the said server, and cracking them was very hard, but I got it. Blunt was transferring about half a million dollars to someone by the name of Rev Kill Lo. I have no idea who that is, because they wiped their IP address, and you probably do not want to know, Boss. But the firewall construction was exactly the same as the one when I hacked into Blunt's SCORPIA account." McGee rattled on.

"Good. Rev Kill Lo?" asked Gibbs impatiently.

"Rev Kill Lo?!" shouted Ziva, banging on the table with her palm.

"What, Zee-vah? You heard the name somewhere?" Tony was feverishly typing on his computer.

"Yes, but I do not know where I heard it!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Well tell us, Zee-vah! Must I do all the work?" retorted Tony.

"DiNozzo! At least Ziva is doing _work _and not staring at pictures of naked women online." admonished Gibbs, head slapping Tony.

"What?!" Tony looked flabbergasted at being discovered staring at the GSM website. Ziva chuckled as Gibbs glared at Tony, making Tony growl at Ziva.

"Boss, as I was saying, I found that Blunt had transferred, and that I also pulled the SCORPIA bank account up. There were ten names under the account. I pulled them up, and I am now transferring it to the big screen." McGee pressed a button on his keyboard. The MCRT and Alex scrutinised the screen until Ziva interrupted their chain of thought.

"Levi Kroll! He is Mossad. I do not know why he is on this screen, but... Wait. Rev Kill Lo? Those letters spell Levi Kroll. It is a bananagram!" cried Ziva triumphantly.

"Bananagram?" McGee questioned.

"I think she means 'anagram' because that is certainly what it is." replied Tony, who was maybe for the first time not looking at his copy of GSM.

"Executives. Do you know how to recgonise them?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes; Mikato, he is from the Yakuza. He is easily recgonised by his many tattoos. He is literally more ink than skin." Alex replied instantly, shuddering from his encounter with the Japanese terrorist.

"Thank you. McGee! DiNozzo! I want this down in the database before nightfall!" shouted Gibbs. McGee and Tony quickly sprang into action; McGee typing and Tony scrawling notes.

"Julia Rothman, black wavy shoulder length hair, perfect teeth and blood red lips. She has a distinct Welsh accent. Her full name is Julia Charlotte Glenys Rothman." Alex spoke the next name on the list.

"Got it." Tony and McGee chorused.

"Zeljan Kurst, pretty sure he is Yugoslavian. Very large, really thick neck, built like a wrestler. Absolutely no hair." Alex recalled memories of Zeljan Kurst.

"Next!" Tony shouted exuberantly. McGee rolled his eyes.

"Major Winston Yu, half British and the other half Chinese. White hair, never seen without gloves. He owned a Snakehead in Asia, he nearly took my eyeballs out!" exclaimed Alex, cringing at the memories that were dug up from deep in his mind.

"Keep going, please." McGee requested quietly, handing Alex a bottle of water.

"Max Grendel, really old. British, with permanently teary eyes." Alex spoke and removed the lid.

"Grendel, I heard that name before. Beowulf and Grendel, yes?" Ziva shouted triumphantly.

"No, Ziver. Not that Grendel. But, Alex, keep going." Gibbs spoke quietly, looking very deep in thought.

"Levi Kroll, the Israeli. Big beard and an eye patch. Characteristics are being very blunt." Alex swigged some water as McGee and Tony typed furiously.

"Levi Kroll? He is Mossad, yes? Yes, he did. I remember meeting him once, and he was very intimidating even to me. He was a very bad man, and it was Tali who caught him making deals with some dodgy men in a bar during his time in Mossad. I never knew that he was involved in a criminal organisation, though." Ziva replied, tapping at her desk.

"Running a search on Mossad database now. Ziva, I need you to log in, the firewalls are very different, and better not risk getting you dragged back to Mossad. Though you can always kill Kroll with a paperclip." McGee scooted over on his swivel chair and let Ziva type on the keyboard. After about three minutes. she stepped away, allowing McGee to do what he did best: find stuff and hack.

"Levi Kroll, Metsada division. Same as Ziva; they were both Mossad assassins. He failed to report four times during the past six months, and his status is MIA. He was last seen four months ago, boarding a boat with some of the other Executive members." McGee rattled off at breakneck speed, Tony for the first time, being efficient and keying the younger man's words into a computer.

"Dr. Three. His real name is unknown, but he is Chinese. Waxy face, jet black hair and a small stature. And the last I heard, he was writing an encyclopedia about torture." Alex continued, cringing at the thought of the creepy Chinese man.

"Are there any more?" questioned Gibbs, as Alex hesitated. Gibbs was truly pissed off at Blunt now; he made a teen stand up to a rogue Mossad _assassin _for crying out loud. Most grown men, maybe including himself, would probably not last long against a Mossad Officer that was trained to kill. And kill ruthlessly, feeling no guilt. Just like one of the men he had met himself...

"Alex? Have you ever heard of the name 'Yassen Gregorovich'? Because if you have dealt with SCORPIA, you probably have met him. He is an assassin, though I doubt you did because he kills on sight. I was lucky to escape with my life." Gibbs remarked.

"Well, coincidentally yes, I have met a certain Yassen Gregorovich, on more than one occasion I might add. He had every opportunity to kill me, but each time, he let me go." Alex replied, thinking about the cold eyes of the man that had nearly killed him.

"But Yassen is dangerous; he is a freelance assassin. At least I am bound by Mossad, so that is not as bad, yes?" Ziva interrupted the rather awkward conversation between the British spy and American Special Agent.

"No, but killing people for the good of the country, such as drug dealers, rapists, murderers. Ask Gibbs, he had to kill Michelle Lee." Tony's comment earned him a headslap and a 'Gibbs glare'.

"Michelle Lee?" asked Alex with a curious expression on his face.

"That is, ah, a story for another decade, perhaps." Ziva pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her jacket.

"Zee-vah, the term is another time." Tony corrected immediately.

"Whatever, Tony. I am going out to get some coffee. Would any of you like anything?" announced Ziva.

"Hazelnut Latte, Ziva." Tony replied. "And a chocolate muffin."

"Anything is fine, Ziva." McGee's eyes were still glued to his screen.

"Nothing, thank you." Alex declined. Ziva smiled to herself, and walked into the elevator.

* * *

As Ziva stepped out, she was graced by a very hysterical Jimmy Palmer.

"Jimmy! What happened?" Ziva demanded, being rough but trying to calm him down.

"Three SAS men coming your way! They want to take Mr. Rider!" wailed Palmer. Ziva sighed. Jimmy obviously had zero experience with SAS men. She stalked gracefully to where three men were waiting.

"Officer Ziva David, Mossad. How can NCIS help you today?" Ziva asked in a falsely pleasant voice, raising her hands a little to reveal the knife strapped into her belt. The three men stared at the rather brutal looking knife apprehensively.

"Ben Daniels, also known as Fox." The man with the Liverpudlian accent stepped forwards, offering his hand. Ziva shook it lightly.

"James Diaz, also known as Wolf." A stout Hispanic man grunted up at Ziva.

"Matt McKnight, at your service! Also known as Eagle!" The last man bounded up to Ziva and shook her hand very vigorously.

"So! What business do you have here?" Ziva asked politely, raising her eyebrow.

"We have uh, orders from uh, our Boss. Mr. Alan Blunt, to take Alex back into MI6's custody." Ben spoke awkwardly, not knowing what the woman would do.

"Excuse me? Well, I do not know if I can ah, blow away the fog screen that your _honorable _boss has put up. Please give me a minute." Ziva flipped open her phone and called Gibbs, filling him in.

"Well? Can you reveal the so called classified information, Miss David?" James growled. He was clearly trying to intimidate her, but unfortunately for him, it was not really working.

"He will be here soon." Ziva promised.

* * *

Ziva followed Gibbs into a empty conference room, ushering the SAS men in.

"Tell us." James barked. The other two just looked apprehensive. And a bit scared.

"All right. But this information does not leave this room. Do I make myself clear?" growled Gibbs.

"Crystal, sir." Three voices sounded in unison.

"Alan Blunt is not MI6. He is SCORPIA."

* * *

**A/N: Whoops, I have not updated for a while... I'm really sorry! I did try to write while snowboarding but it did not really work... But I will try and do more updates, OK? And I put in some more Alex, thanks to the people who reminded me that this was AR/NCIS fic. Well thanks a lot. **

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS. IF I DID, ZIVA WOULD NEVER LEAVE! :( ):**

**Btw, please review! They make me sooooooo happy and make me get up and write for you awesome readers!**

**xxxxx**

**Jeanne**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There will be Snake very soon (in this chapter)... just putting the finishing touches on his character. After about 1~ chapters, this fic will be finished. Should I keep writing a sequel?**

* * *

_"Alan Blunt is not MI6. He is SCORPIA."_

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs?" Ben looked totally flabbergasted.

"You heard him, Foxy! The dude you used to worship was SCORPIA! That makes you totally evil!" cheered Matt loudly, as James gave him a disdainful stare.

"Yes, I did say that Blunt was SCORPIA." Gibbs repeated.

"So _Special Agent _Gibbs. Where is the proof?" sneered James. Gibbs counted to ten in his mind, taking deep breaths.

"We have the evidence; forensics, computer forensics and witnesses." Gibbs shot back.

"Show us then." James looked at Gibbs in the eye.

"Fine." Gibbs levered himself out of his seat and stepped out of the conference room, with the three men behind him.

* * *

"Ziva! Please show the men the evidence." ordered Gibbs.

"Yes sir. You three follow me. What evidence, Gibbs?" questioned Ziva, handing out VISITOR badges to the men.

"Not the Colman case. Just the evidence of Blunt and Scorpia. Need to know only." Gibbs replied.

"Of course, Gibbs. This way. I am ushering you to the bullpen, where my coworker Timmy McGee can tell you about the accounts that prove Blunt's association with Scorpia." Ziva led the SAS men into the elevator, with Gibbs heading the other direction.

When the elevator dinged, the four were graced by an extremely annoyed McGee and a triumphant Tony.

"...superglued me again!" McGee sounded very miffed. The three men had to work hard to hide a guffaw as a grumpy McGee hurried past with his fingers stuck to the keyboard.

"Special Agent McGee? I think I may have some nail polish remover in my desk drawer, but I think Abby would be a better choice as it would not be very footy for you to be stuck to my desk!" Ziva told him.

"McSuperglue got himself stuck to his keyboard! Hahaha! And Zee-vah, the term is handy." corrected Tony, jogging by with a bottle of water.

"DiNozzo! Seeing as you are responsible for gluing your colleague to his keyboard so you must pull up the results!" Gibbs appeared out of nowhere and headslapped Tony.

"Yes boss! OK, where is McGeek when you need him?!" Tony grumbled, attempting to get the results.

"He was available until some genius superglued the man to his keyboard." interjected Ziva smugly, giggling at Tony's futile attempts to be as efficient as his Junior.

"Excuse me." Ben pulled his phone out of his pocket as the accounts appeared. "Yes, this is Agent Daniels. What?! Oh dear... They want an immediate dispatch team to assassinate the boy? What in the world? Why did Blunt initiate this order, Eric? You're saying that we should be out on the lookout? ERIC! What? Fine. Alright. You. Are. Coming. To. DC. NOW. I mean it. I am not going to say this over a phone line. Bye." Ben was brusque.

"So, Benny! What was the call to Snake all about Foxy?" Eagle was cheery as usual, but even more hyper. Wolf had his head buried in his hands and was grumbling about 'hyper SAS morons and caffeine'.

"Blunt ordered a assassination team to kill the boy. And Agent Gibbs, please could we read another man to the case? He just tipped me off about Blunt's rather nasty assassination plot. And he is on the way to DC now. Expect him here in three hours." Ben announced. Gibbs nodded slowly.

"OK, the accounts show that Blunt was transferring money to an account to Rev Kill Lo, an alias for Levi Kroll from SCORPIA, currently in Mossad." Tony declared.

"But, he is a traitor. And thank you, we found the mole at Mossad. Maybe we can use Mossad to our advantage?" interjected Ziva. Meanwhile Tony was cursing loudly and banging the computer.

"DiNozzo! McGee is nearly here. Just stop wrecking the computer system." Gibbs ordered, gulping down the last of his coffee, as Matt picked up his phone.

"Hellooooo! This is Mister Matt McKnight at your service! Eric! Don't be such an old bat! Oh lord, now I get why you are such a wet blanket. What on Earth... The dispatch team will be there in half an hour? And you are downstairs. Oh. So you want to talk to the boss? Right on it, SIR!" Eagle handed the phone to Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs. Yes. Of course. Officer David will escort you and your colleagues to the conference room. Oh, the dispatch team, will storm the building in ten minutes. What kind of firepower do they possess? Oh, your standard MP5 and Browning pistols." Gibbs pressed the 'hang up' button, as Ziva stepped into the elevator. She reappeared three minutes later with a lanky, ginger haired man.

"Eric Christian, SAS." Ziva introduced the man. He offered his hand to Gibbs, who shook it, as the other SAS men began to fill him in. Gibbs pulled out his phone as it beeped. Seeing as it was from Abby, he put it on loudspeaker.

"Gibbs, this is Abbs. From the security cameras I see about six men, armed with sub machine guns coming your way. They are busy yelling at the security guard, and holy cow they just knocked him out!" Abby's alarmed voice blared from the phone. "Permission to attempt to disarm them?"

"No, Abby. You can use the taser that Ziva gave you though." Gibbs replied, closing the phone. He stepped onto his desk, and began to shout.

"Armed men from a foreign country approaching. British SAS, equipped with MP5s and Browning 9mm pistols. This is not a drill. Initiate protocol immediately!" Gibbs stepped down from his desk, as the various agents began opening drawers and slipping guns into their waistbands. Each team went to stand at the various exits, and two teams his on the upper section of MTAC, guns drawn. Soon enough, the fire exit burst open and six SAS men stormed in, peppering the place with bullets.

"Standard SAS storming techniques. Soon they will start-" Ben's voice was cut off as a bullet smashed through an agent's shoulder on the other side.

"We know you have the boy. Hand him over and none will be harmed." A silky voice sounded through the middle of the men.

"Blunt!" Alex's voice echoed through the stunned silence.

"Yes. Me." Blunt flourished his weapon. "Hand him over, or this woman will die."

Gibbs felt his heart drop as the SAS men dragged a woman to the front of the group, four guns trained on her.

* * *

**A/N: Jeez, so long since I updated! But here I am now... And thanks a lot to those who have followed/favorited/reviewed this! **

**And I am pretty sure I have never disclaimed this thing, so... I DO NOT OWN NCIS, AND I AM SO SAD THAT I DO NOT!**

**xxxxxx**

**Jeannnnnnnnne**


	9. Chapter 9

_Gibbs felt his heart drop as the SAS men dragged a woman to the front of the group, four guns trained on her._

"Abby!" he screamed, falling to his knees. McGee immediately drew out his pistol and aimed it at Blunt. It was obvious he had a thing for the goth forensic scientist.

"Let her go. Or feel this bullet." McGee was not a stuttering probie, but a very pissed off Special Agent. And, even Gibbs had to admit that McGee looked pretty darn scary, with his gun pointed at Blunt and a dark expression on his normally mellow face.

"Oh, how sweet-" Blunt was cut off as a bullet from McGee's Sig curved into his leg. As the Head of MI6 dropped to the floor in pain, two of the SAS men advanced onto McGee, but before they got there, a swift kick knocked one of the men out. A fearsome Israeli woman pivoted on her feet and glared pointedly at the other man.

"I am sure you SAS men have dealt with many taskforces of the modern world." Ziva spoke smoothly in the crisp accent of hers.

"So? What is it to you what we have done, bitch?" snarled one of the SAS men. Ziva took ten deep breaths before answering. She was scared that she would kill one of the men before their little encounter was over.

"Have you dealt with an organisation called Mossad before?" she demanded, grinning sadistically when four out of five men paled considerably and began to quake in their boots at the very mention of the name.

"Yes. They are nothing but-" the last man was swiftly silenced as Ziva punched him. When he retaliated, Ziva snatched his hand and threw him with such force over her shoulder that the man smashed into a wall completely dazed. She then removed a wicked looking blade from her bra and held it against Blunt's throat, whilst McGee helped Abby up. As Ziva began to confiscate the man's belongings, Abby saw one of the men sneak up behind her back. She slipped behind the idiotic soldier and whipped out her taser. He twitched when he felt the barbed wire snag his shirt, but ignored it. But that was when an angry Abby switched the taser's volts to the highest and pressed the button. A thousand volts of electricity shot through the length of wire, and the man leapt four feet into the air, shrieking and shouting. He landed in a writhing pile on the floor. When he tried to get up, Abby slammed her finger on the button till he lay submissive.

"That, is what happens to people who mess with Abby and her friends. Anyone else want a piece of this?!" she demanded, glaring angrily at the men.

"Sorry fellas, but I guess all of you, including Blunt will be locked up for tonight." Tony skipped around handcuffing the men.

"What are our crimes?" demanded one of the men, jerking his chin threateningly at the Israeli-ninja.

"Hmm, let me answer this, Ziva?" Tony asked in a sickly sweet voice, with a hint of challenge.

"Of course. After all, you _are _the cop." she replied in an equally sweet voice. The others had to hide a chuckle; those two made an amazing couple!

"Okay... First of your dastardly actions, infiltrating a federal agency that is not in your country. Secondly, shooting a member of an American taskforce, in the Cold Cases Department." Tony said with a voice like a TV presenter. At the mention of a shot agent, the MCRT looked over at the cold cases department, and saw the team crowding around a body. Gibbs hastily called for 911.

"Thirdly, you guys were knowingly, or unknowingly manipulated into the actions of the terrorist group, SCORPIA, of which your honorable boss is one of the Executives of SCORPIA; the Mole of MI6." Tony finished the sentence with a flourish. Gibbs smirked inwardly; Tony did have his moments. The SAS men were shocked at the news, and in various degrees of bewilderment/shock.

"And _that _is why you dudes are arrested."Tony began to read the soldiers' their rights.

"...will be taken into evidence." Tony led the conscious and moving men into the elevator, with McGee and his gun and Abby and her taser trained on them. Subtle.

"Excuse me, Gibbs? What should I do about the ones who are asleep?" questioned Ziva, as she handcuffed them.

"Take them to Bethesda. DiNozzo will do the rest." Gibbs said with a smile, returning to his desk.

* * *

"What is the status?" asked Gibbs, gulping a large mouthful of coffee.

"Agent Sandy Myers of the Cold Cases department just came out off surgery. He had a bullet lodged in his shoulder. Blunt is in a secure cell in Bethesda, the guy Abby tased is in the Trauma bay, and so is the one that got slammed against the wall, apparently he is suffering from a broken collarbone and concussion. The guy I kicked is on the way to the NCIS as we speak." Ziva spoke, sipping form her Berry Mango Madness.

"Blunt is waiting to be interrogated. I was with K-Unit, the men that tipped us off, and got the information needed." Tony held up a file. Gibbs flicked through it approvingly. It was the SAS profiling.

"And I made sure that Abby was OK and got the autopsy report on the Colman case. And Blunt is waiting in the interrogation room." McGee looked up from his computer.

"Good. Ziva, come with me. We are going to interrogate Blunt. DiNozzo, you are doing body language." Gibbs ordered.

"Hmm yeah. But that guy Blunt is like a robot-" Tony began to speak, but was cut off by Alex.

"And he is void of any emotion."

"Yes indeed. That man is like a psychopath." muttered Ziva.

"That is because he is a psychopath. I cannot believe that he is the head of both SCORPIA and MI6." corrected Alex. "By the way, are you all right, Abby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Blunt is really the son of a bitch." she remarked. Gibbs winced; Abby never spoke ill of someone. Ever.

"You must really hate Blunt, Abby." McGee started to say, but was cut off by an annoyed Abby.

"That bastard kidnapped me from my lab and held me hostage in return for Alex! And he hurt Gibbs, Timmy. And you, and Tony, and Ducky, and Alex! Oh my God, that man is so evil!" she fumed, gulping blindly from her Caf-Pow!

"Okay, you guys have one hour before we get back to work. One hour only. Am I clear, DiNozzo?" barked Gibbs, grinning when Tony fell off his chair with a loud 'gaaaah'.

"Umm, boss, it is ten pm and Director Shepard declined to let us stay in the building after ten." stammered McGee, his earlier bravado extinguished.

"Yeah, sure. Head home. Alex, come with me." Gibbs left the room.

As the team filed out of the room, Alex could not help feeling a pang of guilt; Special Agent Myers was in hospital, and the SAS men were only following orders.

Or were they?

* * *

**A/N: Coz you guys are amazing, I am getting another chapter up today, and maybe another one if I work fast. Thxxxxx. And I may or may not update tomorrow because I am going strawberry picking, yayy!**

**xxxxx**

**Jeanne**


	10. Chapter 10

_As the team filed out of the room, Alex could not help feeling a pang of guilt; Special Agent Myers was in hospital, and the SAS men were only following orders._

_Or where they?_

Alex climbed into the car after Gibbs, instinctively buckling his seatbelt.

"Do you have any possessions that you wish to collect?" asked Gibbs.

"No, the Starbrights and I forgot to take the luggage out of the baggage claim." Alex replied sheepishly.

"Oh. Well I'll try and find some clothes for you, and I must have a spare toothbrush somewhere." Gibbs pressed the gas pedal. Alex winced; this was almost as bad as Ziva's. Gibbs continued to drive at breakneck speed, hankering across the freeway before pulling up at a small detached house.

"Home." said Gibbs simply. He jogged up the driveway and flicked on the lights to the living room. It was painted a warm cream, with a comfortable looking couch with patchwork pillows. The TV looked like it was from the stone age. Gibbs had a beautiful wooden coffee table and a neatly woven rug. Through the hall, a kitchen was visible to the left. A cloak stand stood in the hall, with stairs directly in front of him. Gibbs gestured for Alex to come in, and led him up the stairs. There were three rooms.

"Bathroom. You can shower if you like." Gibbs gestured to the door in the center. "The door to the right is my room and the left is yours. I will find you some pajamas, toothbrush and clothes for tomorrow."

"Thank you." Alex opened the door to the guest room. It was a neat room with beige walls, wooden desk, wardrobe and a decent-sized bed with a pale blue quilt. Nice room, he thought. A knock on the door startled him.

"Alex? I found you some stuff. We can go shopping and find you some newer stuff if you want." Gibbs handed Alex a duffel bag.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Gibbs." Alex replied gratefully.

"Jethro, or Gibbs." Gibbs exited the room, as Alex began to unpack the stuff. T-Shirts, pajamas, trousers, sweaters, toothbrush and toothpaste. Alex gathered the clothes he wanted to wear for the night and headed towards the bathroom. On the way there, he ran into Gibbs.

"Alex? Ducky told me to give you this. It looks like pain meds or something." Gibbs handed a pack of pills to Alex, who thanked him and went into the shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Alex got into bed, and for all he knew Gibbs was asleep. He turned off the lights and let sleep wash over him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So, Alex Rider, famous superspy, so easily abducted?" cackled Razim. "I will use you as a test subject for the Razim Measurement. At least, to me, you're death has been donated to science." _

_"You are absolutely insane!" shouted Alex._

_"Roll the video." commanded Razim. It was the horror; Jack unlocking her cell and sneaking out, knocking out the security guard and getting into the car._

_"Why are you showing me this?" asked Alex in puzzlement. Razim just smiled. Seconds after Jack pressed the gas pedal, the car exploded into a sky-high tornado of flames. As Alex sobbed and fought the restraints, Razim just smiled as the needles began whirring on his machine._

* * *

Alex Rider woke up screaming.

* * *

Gibbs was startled awake by a piercing scream. He flicked on the lights and saw that it was five am.

"What the hell..." he muttered as he drew his gun and ran to the source of the screaming. He opened Alex's door, to find the teen lying on the floor. Gibbs sighed, scooping him up and lying him on the bed.

"Alex? Wake up, you were having a nightmare." whispered Gibbs, running a gentle hand over the boy's cheek. Alex's eyes immediately fluttered open, revealing the cold brown eyes that pained Gibbs to see.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, for waking you." Alex apologized profusely.

"Aw hell, kid. Do not apologize for having a nightmare. Oh well, I do get up in an hour to get to work. Anyway, let me get you some tea, as I know from experience that Brits do not like coffee. Or you could catch some more shuteye on the couch? I do not want you to be alone, because I might not hear you from the kitchen." Gibbs helped the exhausted teen into the living room. Alex slumped onto the couch, lying there listlessly. But when Gibbs came by with a mug of tea, the boy was already asleep.

"Won't hurt to try this stuff." Gibbs muttered to himself, taking an experimental sip of the tea. Surprisingly it was not as bad as he anticipated, but he preferred a cup of strong black coffee. He poured out the tea from the mug, washed it out and placed it upside-down on the draining board before turning the kettle on and preparing his old fashioned coffee maker and pouring beans into it. As Gibbs knocked back the coffee, he knew there was no better drink than the good old cuppa Joe.

* * *

At exactly six o'clock in the morning, Gibbs rose from the couch and stepped into the shower, letting the cold water wake him up and ease the stress of the night. After he brushed his teeth and changed he padded down the stairs to rouse his charge. After Alex was half-awake, Gibbs went to the fridge to see what he could provide for breakfast.

"Go and get ready, we will be leaving in about thirty minutes." Gibbs poked around the fridge and finally emerged with four eggs, a small wedge of cheese and a nearly empty carton of milk. Jeez, I need to go to Wholefoods soon, he thought to himself as he scrambled the eggs. As the eggs were cooking, he slotted two bits of toast into the toaster. Just as Gibbs was sliding the toast and eggs onto a plate, Alex emerged wearing a pair of jeans and a NIS sweatshirt.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Alex accepted the plate of food and cutlery as both he and Gibbs took a seat. Gibbs handed the boy a mug of tea, and began to gulp down his third (maybe fourth or fifth) coffee of the day. The meal was passed in silence apart from the sounds of knives and forks, chewing and the occasional thud of a mug being put down on the table. When they finished, Gibbs washed the plates and cups and the pair headed out to Gibbs' front yard, and got into Gibbs' car.

"You know, if you are having any problems, you can talk to me." Gibbs started casually.

"Yes, I do. But I don't want anyone else to be hurt. Look what happened to Jack. I don't want any of you guys to end up like her." Alex replied sadly.

"Look here. Never, ever talk like that. The reason me and my team are helping you is not because we are obligated to but it is because we want to. Got it?" Gibbs was shocked that Alex felt that just because the MCRT were kind to him that they would end like Jack.

"Yes. Sorry, Gibbs." Alex replied. He sounded a bit more cheerful but his downcast eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"So, uh, what do you want to do about our current situation? I mean, you don't have a guardian in the USA and the Social Services could take you away... I would not mind you living with me but all this legal and lawyer crap could make everything complicated. That is, if you want to." Gibbs remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I could just go back to England and stay with Tom." Alex said resolutely, so Gibbs tactfully decided to change the subject.

"Tom?" he asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Tom Harris, my best mate back in England. Damn, I completely forgot to call him. Lucky I have my cell... and its out of power." Alex shook his head at his own idiocy.

"Do you have a charger?" inquired Gibbs, looking at the iPhone in Alex's hand like it was a artifact from Mars.

"Yeah I do. Could I charge it in NCIS?" Alex asked politely, nearly losing his breakfast as Gibbs swerved a traffic light.

"Yeah but you gotta ask DiNozzo I have no idea how to use this new-fangled modern stuff." snarled Gibbs, slamming his hand on the car horn, making it emit a loud beeping noise. For Gibbs' trouble, the couple in the car in front of them began shouting curse words ending with 'I'm suing you'. Gibbs totally ignored them, rolling up his windows. Fortunately, the rest of the ride to the Navy Yard passed uneventful.

* * *

"Tony! This stain will not come off!" Ziva sounded very annoyed.

"What?! It was an accident." Tony weakly tried to defend himself.

"Yes, and when my knife gouges out your eyeballs it will be an accident too, correct?" she retorted. Alex was puzzled. It was when he approached the MCRT that he saw a large amount of something purple splatted down the front of Ziva's white shirt.

"Ziva? Try using bleach." suggested Gibbs, walking towards them and giving Tony a mega headslap.

"Boss, I have bad news." said McGee from his computer.

"Spit it out." Gibbs shot back.

"I got a hit on the BOLO-" he started.

"Thats good, McGee!" yelled Gibbs exasperatedly.

"Uh boss, that is not all. I found the car but it has gone down to North Carolina." McGee cringed at the prospect of his boss throwing something at him, for some odd reason.

"Well? What are you waiting for, pigs to fly? Get moving, NOW!" commanded Gibbs.

That was not good.

* * *

**A/N: Since u guys rock, I updated today! And strawberry picking was awesome, so please review! I will give you virtual strawberries if you do! And anyone have any good PRANKS for my NCIS New Years Special? I am doing this thing where I do NCIS for 12 hours straight from 12pm to 12am in 2014, so I will do some writing and maybe a side story for the New Years. **

**xxx**

**Jeanne**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I rlly need a response soon, so please help mee! This fic is nearly over so if you want more/sequel please tell me in the reviews? Thanks**

* * *

_That was not good_.

"On it, boss!" Tony tried to grab the car keys but Ziva deftly dodged him and reached them first.

"Zee-vah! You drove last time!" he whined.

"Well, Tony, you drive like a drunken snail! This is a _car chase _not some kind of a cruise down the Main Street." she retorted, stepping into the elevator.

"Quit arguing and get in the damn van. Ziva, DiNozzo you are in the black car. McGee follow up in the van, and use the communications equipment. Go! Alex, go down to the lab and stay with Abby." barked Gibbs. The MCRT hustled into the elevator, hustled out of the elevator and jumped into the cars.

"Tony, get you com unit set up on McGee's network. I will get Gibbs on the radio." commanded Ziva. She had her knife visible, and Tony really didn't need to be losing an eye right now, so he complied immediately as Ziva shifted the clutch into drive as Tony began to tap 'North Carolina' into the GPS system as per McGee's instructions.

"So, Ziver, its just you and me, eh?" asked Tony, leaning back in his seat.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ziva replied. She slammed her palm on the horn making a very long, loud and harsh sounding beep. Tony cradled his head in his hands. Eating pizza before a car chase was not a good idea, especially if Ziva was driving. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Two hours later, the two vans stopped in front of...

"A bar!" shouted Tony exuberantly.

"DiNozzo! We need to go in quietly. Undercover, or Colman could escape. McGee, put a GPS chip in her car. Ziva, you are going in as a waitress, and Tony you are backup. McGee and myself will be watching the camera feed from DiNozzo's glasses and Ziva's fake nose stud. You have twenty minutes to get ready, we will park in the back." Gibbs ordered. Ziva lunged over the back of her seat and came back with a black plastic case labeled 'UNDERCOVER' and began pulling out its contents.

"Makeup? Studs? Hey I remember these glasses! Jenny had me wear these spying on La Grenouille!" Tony said the name with a twist of venom. Because of the Director's obsession with the man, he had fallen for his daughter, gotten dumped, tortured by Rene Benoit and broken psychologically. It had taken him a very long time to get back on his feet.

"No comment, DiNozzo." growled Ziva, as she exchanged her beige top with a tight white lacy top, jeans with gold/black slip skirt and shoes with a pair of Abby's old black platform stilettos. She put on the magnetic stud, slipping on her com unit.

"Testing, testing." she whispered.

"Hearing you loud and clear." Gibbs' voice was heard through the com unit. With a satisfied smile, Ziva effortlessly dabbed some makeup on her face, looking about twenty years old. After a coat of red lipstick (Abby had too many) Ziva inserted blue contact lenses into her eyes, and finished off her look with a fluffy blond wig.

"There, how do I look?" she asked, giving Tony a cheeky smile.

"Perfect..." Tony looked at Ziva, immediately melting. Man, he would have to ask this one out sometime. She pecked Tony on the cheek before departing. As she left the car, Gibbs' voice sounded in her ear.

"Ziva. No kissing DiNozzo. Rule 12. Get a visual of the bar."

"On it, boss." Ziva walked like a model into the bar. Seconds after she walked in, she saw a woman in a turquoise dress lounging at the bar. She had the unmistakable hair: red with streaks of blond and black.

"Get me a closer visual." Gibbs' voice sounded in her ear.

"Hello, would you like a drink?" asked Ziva politely, taking of her Israeli accent flawlessly.

"Yes please. A margarita please. Love your accent, by the way. Where are you from?" questioned the woman.

"I am from Spain." replied Ziva. Luckily she knew how to mix a few drinks. She handed the drink to the woman.

"Thanks." The woman drained the glass in one.

"So, what is your name?" Ziva picked the glass up and refilled it.

"Sarah Colman." replied the woman.

"Facial recognition is ten points. 100% sure she is Colman." Gibbs' voice sounded. "Make your move when you are sure, McGee is calling DiNozzo for backup." Ziva ducked behind the bar as if she was grabbing something.

"Yes. I will." she whispered, coming up with a bright smile. "Sorry, there are no cherries. Most people order with cherry."

"No problem. Excuse me." Colman left the bar as Ziva pretended to clean a glass. Ziva saw Colman approach a man. Okay, that was normal. But Ziva frowned when the woman was unbelievably close to his drink. As Colman conversed, Ziva saw her hand slip into her bag and emerge with a handful of something. When Colman's hand dropped the handful unobtrusively into the man's drink, Ziva yanked her Sig from her leg holster and pointed it at Colman, her NCIS badge in one hand.

"Drop your weapons! Do not drink anything! She spiked someone's drink!" she shouted, making Colman dive into the crowd. Cursing in Hebrew, Ziva leapt onto the bar, and spotting Colman trying to wrestle into the crowd, sprang off like a cat and rugby tackled the woman to the floor.

"DiNozzo! Gibbs! I need backup!" she growled angrily. Ziva punched the woman in the shoulder very hard and kept holding her down.

"Ziver. Let go." Gibbs handcuffed the woman, as she spat, kicked and struggled. Meanwhile, Tony was interviewing the man who's drink had been spiked.

"Commander Sean Knapp." yelled Tony, escorting the man into the van, promising it was just an interview. As Gibbs and McGee wrestled the woman to the van, Colman tried one last effort to escape. She kicked out at McGee, who dodged, crashing into Ziva who's head collided into the bar with a sickening crack. As Ziva sank into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was the widened, shocked eyes of McGee.

* * *

McGee's eyes widened with shock as he saw Ziva crash into the bar table. Gibbs let go of Colman as he tried to save Ziva. But it was too late. Ziva was slumped totally dead to the world on the floor of the bar. Smirking, Sarah Colman slid through the door of the bar and ran, laughing. Tony saw her, tried to catch her, but failed. He excused himself with Commander Knapp and ran into the bar.

"Boss! Colman's gone..." Tony yelled, before spotting the woman he loved (Ziva) lying on the floor. He stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, DiNozzo, I _know _she is gone. Call Ducky, I believe Ziva may need to be taken to Bethesda." Gibbs handed Tony the phone.

"Ducky? Please come quickly." Tony shouted into the phone, flipping it closed after he told Ducky the address.

"She's alive, don't worry." McGee tried to make Tony calm down.

"Who did this to her?!" he fumed. McGee looked guiltily at his feet.

"I uh, was just uh, dodging Colman. She tried to kick me." McGee whispered, shielding his face upon seeing Tony's face grow even more livid.

"McGee! How could you?!" ranted Tony. Although he looked angry, Gibbs could see that Tony was broken inside. He had the same look on his face. The look when Jeanne threw him away from her. Vulnerable.

"Oh dear. Yes, Ziva must be taken to Bethesda immediately. I will drive her personally." Ducky and Jimmy loaded Ziva's body onto a gurney, taking it to the van.

Tony could only look on helplessly as Ziva was loaded into the ME van.

"Ziva..." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Jesus I thought I was unable to write (grandparents and cousin driving me cuckoo) but I did it! Yesss! One last chapter and this is OVER. :( Review/PM me and tell me if you want a sequel/more?  
**

**xxxxx**

**Jeanne**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Ziva..." he whispered. _

"Anthony! Do you wish to ride in the van with us? I am sure that Jethro would not mind following in the other car." Ducky helped Tony into the van, but he hopped into the back to sit with Ziva.

"You take the front, Jimmy." Tony mumbled, as Jimmy tried to get Tony to sit in the more comfortable seat; he was evidently in shock. Palmer hastily complied. As soon as the man was seated, Ducky slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Gibbs and McGee shot off behind Ducky.

"Duck, are you sure you are in control?" yelled Gibbs as he saw Ducky make a wild hairpin turn, knocking over someone's bush as he did so.

"Jethro! Miss David has taught me a few things!" growled Ducky in a very uncharacteristic way as his strong fingers gripped the steering wheel, wrenching the heavy van into the driveway of Bethesda Naval Hospital. Gibbs floored the brakes beside him, and all the NCIS personnel got out of their respective vehicles, and assisted Ducky and Jimmy and lifted the unconscious Mossad woman into the Trauma bay.

"Excuse me, who are you people?" A very fat, curly-haired, middle-aged receptionist demanded.

"NCIS." Gibbs replied shortly, as Ducky, Jimmy and Tony brought the stretcher.

"Doctor Donald Mallard, ME of NCIS. I trust you still have Nurse Ingham here?" Ducky requested the nurse, full knowing that she was becoming a doctor soon, and knowing that she was the best of the marine medics, especially with unplanned events.

"Yeah, why is it to you?" she replied lazily.

"Because, we have a Special Agent in grave peril! Now call her here _now_." Ducky retorted hotly. Rolling her eyes, she finally dialled.

"Emma? You got some NCIS folk here in the lobby. Whatever. Room 456." she slammed the phone down, and gave the personnel a look that clearly said 'happy now?!'. Gibbs nodded, excusing himself for a moment. He flipped open his phone and dialled, as Ducky and Jimmy hoisted the stretcher between them and went to find the room.

"Hey Abbs?"

"Hi, Gibbs! Whats up, I don't have any evidence to process, although I did manage to put Colman on the NCIS Most Wanted list."

"You and Alex need to be at Bethesda as soon as possible." Gibbs cringed; Abby was sure to explode.

"Oh my God! What happened? Is Tony all right? Are you OK? Timmy allright? Ducky?! Don't tell me that something happened to Duckman!"

"No. Ziva. She hit her head very very hard in a undercover bar operation. Ducky says he doesn't know the outcome."

"Oh my God, is she gonna be ok?"

"Yes, just get yourself and Alex into Bethesda now." Gibbs ended the call.

* * *

_Abby's Lab _

"Alex. We gotta move now." Abby was uncharacteristically serious as she snatched her bag, hippo and Caf-Pow!

"What's wrong, Abby?" he questioned, his brown eyes wide with alarm as Abby switched off her music and began to walk briskly to the elevator.

"Its Ziva. She's in hospital." Tears trickled down Abby's face as the elevator dinged, leaving long black smears down her pale face. Alex gave her a gentle hug.

"Come on. We need to go." Alex guided Abby out of the elevator, as she fished her car keys and the two scurried into her Ford. Abby immediately floored the gas and zoomed away to Bethesda. Alex bit back the questions on the tip of his tongue. One casualty was already enough; he did not need to be making another two by distracting Abby.

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs! GIBBS! GIBBS! Is Ziva alright?!" she sobbed, launching herself and Bert at Gibbs.

"She's gonna be OK, Abbs." he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Promise me, Gibbs." she cried into his shoulder. Lucky I was wearing black jacket, he thought to himself as he patted his girl on the back till she let go. Abby looked up from Gibbs as the waiting room doors opened.

"Ducky! Is Ziva OK?!" shouted Abby, scaring the elderly ME.

"Yes, she is all right, my dear. She will be awake by tomorrow. She is in a light sleep now; she is unaware of her surroundings as she can get a bit wound up sometimes. Nurse Emma decided to do that, since the last time Ziva was admitted to Bethesda, she decided to escape." Ducky replied, embracing the young woman tightly.

"Well I'm staying here." Tony piped up resolutely as he sat in one of the waiting sofas. Abby dropped next to him, followed by McGee. Ducky and Jimmy occupied the next couch.

"Gibbs, we are all going to stay for Ziva." Alex sat down on a hard plastic chair. Gibbs smiled inwardly; he had wanted to stay too but did not want the team to feel obliged to stay because of his presence, so he pulled up a chair and closed his eyes. One by one, as the clock ticked closer towards midnight, the MCRT's eyes slowly drooped shut. But not one of them.

* * *

At midnight exactly, a tall figure untangled itself from the mass of people occupying the sofas, and slipped silently out of the waiting room. The figure stole past the various rooms, and into the elevator. It did not emerge till it reached the fourth floor. The person padded down the hallway till they reached room 456. Finding the door locked, the figure removed a small object from its pocket. A hair pin. Slowly and methodically, it began to pick the lock to the room. It was when it entered, and the soft light of the room dawned upon its face that the figure was revealed.

Anthony DiNozzo stood in the middle of the bedroom.

"Ziva... I'm so sorry it was you. I'll chew McGee out for ya, I promise. Can you hear me, Ziva?" he whispered, sitting down on the edge of her bed and stroking her hair, taking care not to sit on the IV that trailed from her wrist. Tony looked lovingly at the woman he dared not confess his feelings to, as he savoured the time they were alone.

"I love you Ziva. No matter what, I will always be there for you." Tony gave her a small kiss on the cheek before standing up and sneaking back to the waiting room.

* * *

As Tony scurried into the room, he suddenly fell over, tumbling down onto the floor.

"DiNozzo! Where have you been?" Gibbs' voice sounded above his head.

"Uh... looking for a bathroom?" he tried weakly as he stood up. Gibbs lifted his hand up as to headslap Tony... and promptly let it fall again.

"I know, DiNozzo, I know." Gibbs pulled out a pair of plastic chairs and motioned for Tony to sit down.

"So..." Tony let his sentence hang.

"Look, DiNozzo, the worst you are gonna have face is that stupid receptionist yodelling off in your face. Believe me, I was gonna go and see Ziver too." Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair in an un-Gibbs like way. Secretly, Gibbs thought of Tony more as a son than a coworker, and to Tony, Gibbs was the father he never had. But neither of them betrayed these feelings; work relationships were strictly professional.

"Yeah. I guess I'm gonna relieve McGee for Abby Pillow Duty." Tony smiled as he saw Abby slip off McGee's shoulder and awaken with a yelp. Smiling, he sat down next to the gothic woman and let his surrogate sister cuddle up to him.

"Thanks Tony." Abby was asleep before she finished the sentence. Tony would never realise he fell asleep until he woke up in the morning; his thoughts were lost about the Israeli woman he loved so much.

* * *

**Hello, guys! I am so sorry I did not update; I had 3 chapters ready for New Years Eve, but some idiotic moron decided to DELETE them, I just spent the entire January brooding over stuff... Meh. Well, here is the last chapter of Murder and Deception, the sequel will come next. (Homicidal Reasoning)**

**CHALLENGE:**

**Does Ziva wake up?**

**Does Tony tell Gibbs he thinks of him as a father? **

**WILL THEY FIND COLMAN?!**

**Tell me in the reviews!**


	13. Update!

Homicidal Reasoning is now up, if you wanna go check that out?

R/R please?

xx

Jeanne


End file.
